My Thoughts and Experiences
by sd74
Summary: This is not a story or a challenge. Just what I think of what limited Naruto Anime and Naruto Fanfiction I have seen. As well that this won't be updated like a story. Each chapter is in random order as it is when I think of something up at the time. Song/Poem could be considered.
1. Paperwork

Paperwork

Ninjas train

Teachers teach

Books are hardly used

And I am the most used.

Patients are being worked

Patiently the same as me

I'm always cursed by

Like "troublesome from the Nara.

By the log I multiply

Yet they wish to divide me

There are ninjas which are many

Using me from night to day.

Having me in various ways

From chakra paper to sealing tags

The only one who could everything

Who only hope they could master.

An unbeatable being

Better than an Uchiha or Sexy no Jutsu

A truer thing than a curse seal to Anko.

I am known as Paperwork.


	2. FaceTime

FaceTime

*Puts the shades and cue's the music. *

It's Incomprehensible

Youth shines bright

Being Illogical

I'm the Alpha

*Opens a bag of chips*

Too Troublesome.

Fate dictates

Always being our Youthful-selves

It's only a logical outcome to us

That shows our FaceTime

We are always at the

Shadows of the day.

It's Destined to be

Our hard work is enough

Never try to do so much

Getting the girl is as easy as 1, 2, 3.

Of the roar in the smoky night

Trying was never a might.

Makes our Youth shines brighter!


	3. Naruto's Family Mentality

Naruto's Family Mentality

We don't care about you

We have our own agenda

You will be forever hated

You will hate us or love us.

Separated since the beginning.

Go against us will be your ending

Try and fight with all you have

All you might be all brave.

When doing a good life

Or being a bad guy

Be careful of what you do

Remembering is our game.

While anger leads to our end

Sadness is just the start

No matter what's your action

Chasing and looking is our first reaction.

We don't care what you say

We do what we believe is just

Our action gives us no choice

Our will is the law.


	4. Jinchuriki

Jinchuriki

Being alone is never good

Being an orphan is a dependable life

Being a pariah will stunt your growth

Being afraid is in the past.

You can learn from others

You can react to your surroundings

You can observe the people

You have yet to understand.

A decision can bring life

A decision can bring death

A decision can bring nothing

A decision comes with a cost.

Still, people hate you

Still, people loathe you

Still, people provoke you

Still, people befriend you.

None will like to lie themselves

None will tell the truth

None will give a straight answer

None will help you.

Unless they care... somewhat


	5. Kakashi

Kakashi

It's sad

It's wonderful

Its border line insanity.

None will tell you, or will they

Everyone else close to you will know, unless they don't

They have a kick to your ineffectiveness, when it's fun.

Withhold information, if they can

For their sake it must be done

That's what they believe

It will be all for naught.

They will lie

They will hide

They will distract

They will cheat.

You won't know

Cry a lot

Change your personality

Or your ideals

Have your own fun

And hide the feels.


	6. All For The Log

All For The Log.

In the end

We'll have you blocked

Brains or Brawns

Flight or Fight.

Unless the plot demands it

It's always our victory

You're being gone is not the only goal

You're fearing us is right.

Following our plans is a necessity

You being an enemy is a possibility

All this time

This was sublime.

In the end

You'll be enlightened

We'll have you

Or end you.

Try and fight

It will be our delight

One of us dies

That will be history.


	7. Sai

Sai

Be wrong

Be right

Might they try

Things would change.

From the eyes of others

You are strong and yet so weak

Can become broken

Fixed in any manner.

Love, yourself and others

Friendship, that you can't keep

Loneliness, able to fix you

Companionship are always sailing.

It will be difficult

No matter what

We like or hate

And nothing will say otherwise.

Unless they change you

You are you

Together with people

A family to care.


	8. Sakura

Sakura

Being with someone

Was a dream I had

I ignored what others try to say

Could have done better.

When I was young I could not relate

Most of the time I tried to make

Was never taught like the others

Had to compensate.

I don't hold back because of your situation

Was weaker than a fangirl

Turned stronger than who I was

I only cared for what is mine.

Unless he is not important to you

Then have fun with the others

Cause once I have woken up

My best was not enough.

Treated like trash until I rose

Treated like nothing before I got my strength

Treated like useless being from the beginning

Treated like royalty in the end.


	9. Sasuke

Sasuke

Life is unfair

Life could be a lie

Life would've been anything

Life's affected by reasons.

Never would've known

Never tried to understand

Never liked the truth

Never was taught of true value.

Give him a chance

That's all we ask

Having a friend is valuable

A family even more.

So, let's explore the possibilities

Looking for another path

Cause death will always be an answer

That you didn't want.

In all honesty my goal was everything

It had kept me going

When I lost my way

You always hoped.


	10. Team 7th' Legacy

Team 7th' Legacy

We live, to be ourselves

We fight, for the next time

We die, to protect

We cry, when its gone

We survive, our given hatred

We plan, to the last fight.

It's our cause to be there today

For the time is always for naught.

They drop for who we are

Most of the time.

Having fun while it last

A chapter goes right past

Waiting 'til it's over

Until a new chapter you read & write.

For all our legacy

It's you who decide

How long we last

When this story rise.

*Lowers shades*

Don't envy us.


	11. Tailed-Beast

Tailed-Beast

Yet I am strong

And I am Weak

I can help

When it's possible.

No one can stop me

Unless they can

Let them try

If they can resist.

I'm limited

As well as unlimited

Separated from the rest

United like the best.

Who I am matters not

No Kami or Kage

Neither Shinobi or Summon

For you they I am known

My name has not been told.

Before I forget

What I am

Where I was from

I look up at the Moon.


	12. Overwork & Over-stress

Overwork & Over-stress

I'm too weak

I'm too strong

Everyone is better than me

Everyone can nerf my power.

Doing my best is not enough

Work harder than the rest

Time won't let me enjoy my best

Unless they fall like pest.

They sent me

At the right time

Or the right place

At any age.

Always staked up on me

The inevitably of my curse

Or the loss of myself

It can never be complete.

My inheritance is almost there

But never in my hands

When given the chance

Do I have it or Do I not.


	13. CrossOver

CrossOver

You know how things all went down

I lived like this or like that

I am me and I am not me

What happens to me is your decision.

Back at home is the same

Back at home made some change

Back at home is hell

Back at home is different from what you know.

And this place can be different

As I am in a different time

As I am in a different space

As I am in a different dimension.

How I got here I do not know

How I got here was in complete accident

How I got here was on purpose

How I got here was were I was all along.

You can give me technology

You can give me land

You can give me power

You can give me life.


	14. Naruto

Naruto

Infamous for being an idiot

Infamous for doing the impossible

Infamous for not knowing things

Infamous for being oblivious.

He has hard work at his side

He is a known to be a kinetic learner

He does better at times of crisis

He does not give time for anything else.

With another he tries

With another it escapes

With another doesn't look

With another can't have.

They tried to make him suffer

They try to make him stumble

They had to personify him

They couldn't be more wrong.

A reason they want more

A reason it is not to standards

A reason to go for the other side

A reason only for themselves.


End file.
